Dream Stepper
by syd04
Summary: This story is my first. It is about a girl named Arianna who can step into her dreams, but she can't control it. A handful can do so too, and they all go to the same school. They can actually die and get sick in their dreams, and they carry it back into the real world. Anything can happen to them there.
1. Chapter 1

Arianna Lloyd yawned as she crawled into her bed. _What a day, _she thought. She tucked herself in, and closed her dark brown eyes. She was swept away into a flurry of dreams. Arianna dreamed she was at the theme park, riding Twister, her favorite ride. She twisted and turned, the wind blowing in her hair. At the end of the ride, she saw her friend, Nelson, from school. Arianna waved to him. "Hi, Nelson!" she called. He waved back, then walked on. She also saw Melanie, Hope, and Brittany. _Bzzzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzzz. What is that noise? _Arianna thought. She woke up, only to find that the noise was her alarm clock. It was 7:00. Time to get ready for school. Arianna brushed her teeth, pulled on her I Heart NY shirt, put on her jeans, and ate breakfast. She grabbed her backpack, and walked out to the school bus stop. The bus pulled up on the corner of her street. She climbed into it. She dropped her backpack on someone's toe. It was Melanie. Oops. "Sorry, Melanie," Arianna apologized. "It's okay," Melanie said. "Hurry up!" the bus driver, Ms. Lombard, rushed. Arianna picked up her history textbook and sat in a seat across from Melanie. _Vroom, vroom. _Ms. Lombard started the yellow bus. "You were in my dream last night, Melanie,"Arianna told her. "That's funny. You were in mine, too. Where were you?" Melanie asked. "I was at the theme park." "Me too." "What ride were you in front of?" Arianna asked, a puzzled expression on her face. _Did we have the same dream? _ she wondered. "Twister,"Melanie replied. "That's the one I was just getting off of when I saw you, Hope, Brittany, and Nelson," Arianna said. _Screech._ The bus came to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2

She got out of the bus, this time she didn't drop her backpack on somebody's toe. _I wish I knew what was going on. Melanie and I basically had the same dream. _Arianna thought. "Hey! You were in my dream last night!"somebody called to her. Arianna looked around. Nelson was waving to her. She walked over to him. "Not this again," Arianna groaned. "Not _what_ again?" Nelson asked. _I have had enough of this for one day,_ Arianna thought, and her eyes rolled up to the sky, which was so blue it was like a baby's eye. "Melanie was in my dream last night, and I was in hers. We were at the theme park and I was just getting off the Twister and she was walking past it. What I don't get is we had practically the same dream, and we both remember it. I've been remembering a lot of dreams lately. It's weird," Arianna informed him. "What?! In my dream, I was at the theme park, and I was walking past the Twister, heading towards the Doom rollercoaster. Now that I think about it, I saw Melanie, too. Also Miranda and Brittany," Nelson said, his eyes wide. "I saw them, too."Arianna paused. "This is starting to get creepy," Arianna said. Nelson nodded his head in agreement. "I need to find Hope and Brittany," Arianna said. "I'll look for them at lunch. They normally sit together." Arianna rushed to her locker. She glanced at her watch. Whoa! 7:26? She only had four minutes to get to her locker, pull out her books, and get to math class, which was halfway across the school! She speed walked to her locker, yanked out her books, slammed the locker door, and speed walked to math class. She got there one minute before the bell. "Phew," she sighed, out of breath. "Surprise! Pop quiz! I hope you studied your notes!"Mr. Regilin, the math teacher, told the class. Arianna's eyes flew open. A pop quiz? _Oh my gosh! I didn't study my notes!_ Arianna thought worriedly. _Okay. Don't panic, don't panic. Be calm, be calm._ Mr. Regilin passed out the tests. "Okay, class. You have thirty minutes to finish. Go."

Arianna finished with five minutes left. She looked around. She finished before Rick, Mary, Beth, and Clark. She spent the five minutes thinking about what had happened the night before. She tried to remember her dream again. _I was just getting off the Twister. I saw Nelson, Miranda, Melanie, and Brittany. Then I saw that strange old guy. Then I woke- hold up. Who_ was_ that old guy? Why was he staring at me? Why was he even in my dream? I had nothing old man related in my day yesterday. I didn't help at the nursing home-nothing! _Arianna was stressed over the thought. "Time is up! Pencils down! Hand your papers in at my desk," Mr. Regilin said. Everybody got up and placed their quizzes on the teacher's desk. "You have no homework assignment for tonight, class," Mr. Regilin said. A hushed "yeeessssss" came from the class. _Dddddddiiinngg! Dddddddiinngg! _The bell sounded. The children rushed out of class. It was time for lunch. Before Arianna left the class, she asked Mr. Regilin a question. "Ummm… Mr. Regilin?" "Yes..?" "I was just wondering where Miranda and Brittany were today. Aren't they here? I need to talk to them about something important," Arianna asked nervously. "Mmmm. I'm sorry, Arianna. Miranda woke up last night with a broken wrist, and Brittany the same except her leg is broken. They're both lying asleep on their beds. They won't wake up. Peculiar, wouldn't you think so?" Mr. Regilin told Arianna."Yes… Very peculiar. Thanks Mr. Regilin. Bye," Arianna said, then sped off towards the lunchroom. _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh please. Oh please be there, Melanie and Nelson. Please be there._ Arianna thought anxiously. When she got to the cafeteria, the place seemed more crowded than usual. She scanned the room. She saw Melanie sitting with her friend, Hope. Arianna ran to Melanie. "Come… here… now!"Arianna panted. He grabbed Melanie's arm and looked for Nelson. She found him standing in a corner with his friend Greg, sipping milk. "Nelson!"Arianna shouted. Nelson looked around, puzzled."Nelson! Over here!"Arianna waved him over. Nelson told Greg he would be right back, and came to where Arianna and Melanie were standing. "Did you hear?!"Arianna asked them. "Hear what?"Melanie asked back. "Hear that Brittany and Miranda were in bed last night and that Miranda got a broken wrist and Brittany got a broken leg while they were asleep?!"Arianna rushed. "WHAT!?" Nelson and Melanie shrieked. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped and stared at Melanie, Arianna, and Nelson-even the lunch ladies! "Shush, you guys. People are staring!"Arianna whispered to her friends. Everybody went back their own business. The _buzz_ noise of the cafeteria droned on, followed by the occasional laugh. "Okay. Back to business," Arianna said. "What do you think happened to Brittany and Miranda? They were in all of our dreams." "Speaking of _who_ was in our dreams last night, did any of you see this weird old man looking at you? Because I did," Melanie said. "I did," Arianna and Nelson said at the same time. "I was just getting off the Twister when I saw him," Arianna said. "I'm going to try to talk to that what's-his-name old guy and Brittany and Miranda," Arianna said. "We'll go with you," Melanie said. "We will…?" Nelson questioned. Melanie gave him a look. "Ooohhh….We will," Nelson said. "Okay. Do you think we'll be in the theme park again? If we are, let's meet up at the concession stand by the Ripper. That's where I saw them going last," Arianna set up the plan. "Okay," Nelson agreed. "Works for me," Melanie said.

That night, Arianna crept into bed, worried and excited at the same time. She swept her brunette hair behind her ears. Arianna was so tired from the exciting day, her blankets seemed to call, "Come to us! Come to us!" "Well, here I come!" Arianna replied to them. She tucked herself in, and drifted off to sleep. She was in the theme park again. _Okay. All I have to do is figure out where I am and get to the concession stand,_ Arianna thought. Just then, she saw a glimpse of that old man, and she forgot all about Nelson and Melanie. _They can wait,_ Arianna told herself. She followed the old man. He spotted her coming towards him and he turned and started walking away. For one of the elderly, he was swift, while Arianna kept bumping into people. "Sorry!" "Oops! Excuse me." "Hey, watch where you're going!" "Pardon me, Ma'am." The old man glided through the crowds like a graceful, elegant eagle, gliding through the clouds. His cloak billowed out from behind himself. She lost him in the clusters of people. She looked at a nearby map. _Oh my gosh! I'm all the way across the park from Melanie and Nelson! They're probably at the concession stand near the Ripper, wondering where I am! _Arianna thought, suddenly remembering her friends. She ran through the crowds, dodging strollers and shrieking toddlers. Arianna was one blade of grass in an entire lawn. There were hundreds of people around her. Finally she found them. "What time do you think it is in the real world?" Arianna asked as she approached Nelson and Melanie, trying to avoid the subject that she was late. "Okay, Your Lateness, I think it's 6:30 A.M. in the real world," Melanie told her dramatically. "Hey, I saw the old man, and I tried to talk to him, but, girl, he is faster than a cheetah chasing a gazelle! He moved through this crowd so smoothly, he was hand-soap!" Arianna defended herself. "You think it's 6:30 already in the real world? It feels like it's been fifteen minutes here," Nelson said. "Time flies when you're having fun, Nelson," Melanie told him. "But I haven't been having that much fun waiting for Arianna to get here," Nelson whined. "Listen. Are we just going to sit here and talk about me being late or are we going to find Brittany and Miranda?" Arianna asked impatiently. "Let's go find them! Come on!" Arianna headed towards the Ripper, where she saw them going last. She explained to the crowd that she and her friends were looking for their friends, not stealing their place in line. She squeezed through the line with Melanie and Nelson.


End file.
